Now What
by lost.hurt.broken
Summary: Ino and Naruto start off their relationship and love is in the air! Sequel to Time
1. Prolouge

**The sequel to Time! I hope you like it! Happy readings...oh and this one's from Ino's POV!**

**disclaimer: Evil monkeies stole my phone...oh and i don't own Naruto.**

3 Years and 49 weeks ago...

Naruto caught my stare and I turned away blushing. I heard Naruto laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too, it had been funny. I picked up my chopsticks and picked at my ramen, which I didn't even want. Naruto looked at me with longing eyes.

"Ino-chan what's wrong." There was concern in his tone. I kept my face content on my ramen.

"It's nothing Naruto." I could tell Naruto was worried.

"Nothing? You ask me out on this date and you say nothing and act all quite and you try and tell me that nothing is wrong?" Naruto was trying to get me to talk.

"It's just that, well, you see...it's nothing." I picked up some noodles and ate them quietly.

"What is it Ino-chan?" Naruto pushed down my arm and turned me his way. "Ino-chan just tell me." I blushed and tried to hide my face, but failed.

"I...Naruto I'm well I'm in lo...lo..." I didn't want to say it. This was our first date, did I even have a right to feel that way about him. Well he did save me from myself...and comforted ne when I was down...and stole my heart...yes it was true I did feel that way and had the right to. "Naruto I love you!" My face was beet red and I yelled it so loud that I thought everyone around me had heard me. Naruto only smiled, lifting my head.

"Met too Ino-chan, you don't have to feel ashamed." I blushed more and tears came out of my eyes. Naruto only smiled and moved towards my slowly placing his lips on mine.

3 years ago...

"Naruto." I whispered; slowly turning to face him. I waited and got no answer, and then I started to play around with his hair. He moved slightly and turned to face me. His eyes were tired and from that I could tell that he wasn't up quite yet. I looked into his eyes and stared. He looked at me again and woke up.

"Ino-chan?" He smiled and moved closer capturing my lips in a kiss. I smiled and deepened the kiss. We were like this for a while till Naruto broke the kiss. "I love you Ino-chan." I blushed.

"I love you too Naru-kun." Naruto pulled me close and held me lovingly. He started to kiss my head and my ears. Then he began to kiss my neck.

"Ino-chan will you love me forever." He asked in between kisses.

"Will you?" I laughed at my words and smiled more.

Naruto stopped kissing me and turned me around to face him. His eyes looked amused and full of life. "Is that a challenge?" I started to play with his hair.

"I think it is." I kissed his nose and slipped out of his grip and then out of the bed. I quickly ran out of the room and then was quickly followed by Naruto who started to chase me.

1 year ago...

"Ino, um, hey!" Naruto sounded nervous.

"Hey Naru!" I responded with a smile. Naruto walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Naru, what the hell?"

"Please just hurry." He sounded so nervous. I ran up to speed with him and we soon reached to side of town. The sun was setting and it set the sky ablaze. I gawked at the beauty and Naruto turned towards me.

"Ino-chan, you mean the world to me. You are like my other half and I love you so much, I just want to have you forever. Forever to be mine, whatever, I want you!" He was beet red and I was speechless. Slowly he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond had a princess cut and lay in a thin gold band. "Ino will you marry me?" I started to cry tears of joy, and fell down to the ground next to him.

"Yes Naruto! Forever and ever, I will! I love you!" He slid the ring on to my ring finger of my left hand. He wiped away my tears and smiled.

"It's not nice to cry y'know. It brings down my ego." Naruto laughed and I smacked him.

"Shut up baka! You're ruining the moment!" Naruto started to rub his head and I laughed.

2 months ago...

I quietly paced the apartment where Naruto and I now lived. I was losing my patience. I walked to the kitchen and made some fish then covered it so that it would stay warm. Then I continued my pacing and a few minutes later Naruto came in. I ran to him.

"Naruto!" I hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hello Ino-koi." He looked down at me, tears started to fall down my eyes, and he grew concerned. He grabbed my waist and the lifted me up and set me on the counter. "Ino-koi what's wrong?"

"Naruto...I'm...Naru I'm...well um..." I choked on my words. He looked at me and urged me on. "Naru I'm pregnant!" I shouted it as loud as I could. Naruto smiled. He kissed my lips gently.

"Well then we have a lot to do to get ready. And I'm so happy." He kissed me again and hugged me.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Really." His eyes gazed lovingly on me and he smiled. I pushed my head up to him and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me tell me tell me! and keep reading! withe love **

**-Rei-**


	2. Four Years Ago

**heya! it's been awhile...tests and junk plus drama...gawd anyway here ya go...chapter one of my sequel!**

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto and am too tired to think of a fun way to say it.**

* * *

There was just something about him, I couldn't explain it. It was like he'd changed so much and he changed for me. Almost as if he'd sacrificed all that was dear to him for me. I felt horrible and like I wasn't worth it. But I thought that at least he dissevered a chance with and who knows maybe things would go well. In some way I hoped things would go well because I liked him, I really liked him.

I reached my apartment and opened the door slowly. I looked around and sighed. It was the same as it had been for awhile. I looked to the far edge of the darkened living room; there was a picture. I walked over to it and picked it up. Looking at it I saw Shikamaru smiling and holding me close. I was so childish if I thought that my best friend and long time crush and I would last forever. I remembered when Shikamaru broke my heart because he picked the sand witch over me; because she was perfect and older and mature and everything I'm not. And then I remembered how he came on my roof only a little while after Shikamaru broke up with me.

**Flashy back! **

_I was working mindlessly at the flower shop when the door opened and the bells rang. I looked up to see who was coming in. I saw Shikamaru and immediately jumped up. I ran over to him and he kissed my cheek._

"_Hey Ino. How are you?" I smiled hugging him lightly._

"_Bored out of my mind until now." Shikamaru laughed slightly and threw his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. _

"_Well then, can I steal away the princess?" I looked at him. His eyes weren't the loving brown they used to be, they we distant instead. I pulled away from Shika and turned around. _

"_Just let me tell my mom that I'm headed out." Shikamaru nodded and I walked towards the kitchen._

_My mother was there stirring something lightly and looking back down at the counter every few minutes. She looked up when I came in. She met my eyes which were rather lost and confused._

"_What is it dear?" She wiped her hands on the near by dish towel and walked my way. _

"_Shika's here. We're going to head out soon." I looked into my mother's dark blue eyes. They were concerned._

"_And you think that he wants to break up with you?" I nodded. "Well hun just let life take its course, and maybe he won't break up with you. But do what you think is right. Okay hun?" I nodded and smiled._

"_Thanks mom! Well, we're headed out now then." My mom nodded and went back to her cooking. _

_I turned around and walked back to Shika wearing a simple smile. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We walked around and then he sat me down on a bench. His eyes still weren't kind, and his smile had faded. _

"_Ino, look I think you're great but." I cut him off._

"_But I'm not right for you. Not like the sand witch is right?" Tears brimmed my eyes and he looked shocked._

"_How did you...I've never said anything about her."_

"_So I saw it in your eyes today! Everyone was right you weren't the nice guy I once knew! You suck!" I stood up and was about to run off when he grabbed my wrist._

"_Ino, look I'm sorry it's this way. It's too troublesome to keep up with you. To stay with you...knowing that I don't love you and every time I said it I knew I didn't mean it." My jaw dropped, I was pissed. I struggled out of his grip and slapped his face. _

"_I'm done Shikamaru! Don't bother with me, just worry about you're sand whore!" Shikamaru didn't chase after me as I ran away. I ran as fast as I could towards my house and jumped on the roof. _

_I sat down and hugged my legs, pulling then to my chest. My tears started to flow out my eyes and I began to die; slowly, from the inside out._

_The sunny day around me began to slip away and I slowly began to loose all hope of ever returning to my sanity. That was until he showed up._

_He jumped on to my roof and asked a simple question, with pure sincerity and concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" _

"_Him and that Sand witch!" I sobbed more and he looked at me._

"_Ino, you know all I think you've ever needed is time. You needed time to pass for you to see that Shikamaru was going to end up with Temari, and time for yourself to grow. So I'll be here and if you need a friend to turn to I'll be here." He quickly hugged her and left, I figured it was for a mission. _

"_Naruto...thank you." I whispered to my self._

_**End Flashy Back!**_

I set the picture down and walked to the closet; where I picked up a box and a matching lid. I set the box on the floor and walked around my apartment. I grabbed everything in my sight that Shikamaru had ever given me.

First was the picture, next was a pressed flower, and then I put in a mirror and another picture. Everything that would ever remind me of him was thrown into the box. I threw my apartment apart finding everything, from my jewelry box from him to something as simple as a letter. This helped me out and helped me recover.

After I was sure I got everything, and I mean everything, I took a marker and wrote, on the top of the box:

**Shikamaru Memories! DIE DEER DIE!!**

Then I threw it in the back of my closet. I walked to my room and say down at my desk. I dug through the drawers and found an old journal. Slowly I opened the journal and flipped to the page I was looking for. On it there was a small picture and a little bit of writing. I read through it.

**Naruto Uzamaki, he's an annoying pest, but he's cool. I can find him no matter where I go because of his orange outfit. Heehee. He's a great friend and a ramen obsessed baka. But yet he's still cool. **

That was it. I read over the page again then took a pen out and wrote something more on the page.

**I don't know what, but there's just something about him that makes me feel different. He's always been so nice to me and always been in love with me. I felt sorry when I couldn't return the feelings. Finally though, after thinking and getting hurt by Shikamaru, I realized that I was in love with Naruto. And though he is a baka, I wanted him to be mine; because I felt like this would last longer, and possibly forever.**

I closed the journal and set it down. The cover was torn slightly, but it still looked nice. I smiled as I got up and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, and began having my first dream about Naruto.

* * *

**Tell me it was not sweet. i love it please review and i'll um...get chapter 2 up oon! thanx foir reading!**

**-Rei-**


End file.
